


【丸倉】秘密だけど

by kozuka_9



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: ٩( ᐛ )و
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozuka_9/pseuds/kozuka_9
Summary: 短過ぎ
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【丸倉】秘密だけど

周五放学后，拒绝了同伴一起去部活邀请的大倉独自走在回家的路上。

总忙于工作的父母并不在家，大倉还是在大步迈进房间时小心地带上了房门。站在嵌入墙中，深受年轻人追捧的简约又配色冰冷的衣柜前，轻车熟路地越过无趣的黑白色衬衫和随波逐流的贵价连帽衣，拿出一件用印着干洗店标志的袋子重重包裹着的衣服。

———一条与衣柜风格格格不入的连衣裙。 

粉白的主体上领口袖口皆拼接着荷叶边，缎带缠绕的尾端被熟练地打成统一姿态的蝴蝶结，满足了所有少女心愿的完美设计。

大倉脱去乏味土气学生制服穿上，适宜青年女性的剪裁贴合在少年单薄的躯体上，但结合目标客户身长剪裁的裙摆，只堪堪遮掩住与身型不相称的丰腴大腿根部。

对着穿衣镜抚平每一丝褶皱，戴上柔顺的黑色双马尾假发，喷好甜腻的少女型香水，若是忽略过高的身型就是旁人绝不会怀疑其身份的女性。

“叮咚——”透明外壳包裹的最新款手机提示来信。系统预设的简单屏幕中映出一行黑字：丸山：晚上七点，我在xx餐厅订好位置等你。

大倉按约定好的时间到达，今天丸山选择的是处在繁华街段，社交软件上备受推崇的餐厅。狸猫脸的上班族在最里面的座位招呼他过去，面前的餐桌上已经齐齐整整的摆放好最热卖的餐点。

“这家店的招牌料理我已经提前调查过，所以没等你来就擅自点好了，没关系吧？”丸山笑着对大倉说。“完全没关系。”他毫无防备地品味着桌上的美味佳肴，完全没有注意到身前，丸山脸上因为笑容膨起的苹果肌格外明显。

从昏迷中醒来，大倉发现自己已经被带到了酒店里。身体被软弹的席梦思支撑，尝试活动四肢却被捆绑固定无法动弹，朦胧中看到床边坐着一个人影。

“哦？你醒啦？我还以为这药够你再睡两个小时呢。”眼前的丸山脸上，刚刚的好好先生气质荡然无存。“快点，快点放开！”冷汗从额头滚下，乱了阵脚的大倉喊着无用的词句。

“喂喂，有点太吵了吧？”丸山不耐烦地拿过手边的口球，粗鲁地塞入他的口中后在脑后系紧。大倉的求救全然被堵回，敏感的喉管痉挛着使他不住地干呕，身体蜷缩着颤抖得如同寒冬里落水的小猫。

丸山倒是毫无无谓的怜悯之心，饶有兴趣地等待大倉适应口球的尺寸后，拿出手机点亮屏幕将内容展示给床上的人看。

“这是刚刚你昏倒的时候我拍的照片哦！怎么样？如果大倉君不想被大家看到的话，就要乖乖听我的话哦。”照片里的大倉身着连身裙被摆成各种各样的姿势，私密部位虽被打码，但清晰的脸部特写昭示着主角的身份。

涉世未深的大倉，惊惧的泪水夺眶而出。丸山却没时间仔细欣赏美人落泪的场面，一把拽住少年的短发逼他选择。恐慌中的大倉一贯为人称道的精明头脑停止了转动，木木地点头同意了荒诞的提议。

得到意料之中答复的丸山，脸上的阴霾似乎一扫而空。解下束缚大倉的口球，取而代之的是丸山的舌头。人生短暂的十几年来几乎没有过接吻经验的大倉自然被丸山支配着，唇舌间赖以呼吸的空气被尽数掠夺。丸山一手按着他的后脑，一手扯下他为连身裙搭配的单薄内裤，大力揉搓着蜜桃弹球般丰满的臀瓣。

玩得尽兴后，丸山将一根手指抵在大倉处女的穴口试图侵入。“哦？已经这么湿了？”被丸山强硬地拥在怀中的大倉没有回答，但控制不住颤抖的身体显示了主人自己也早已乐在其中。

事先准备好的润滑油淋在穴口，肉壁从善如流地接纳着丸山手指的入侵，紧绷的处女穴口不一会就被按摩地酥软可爱。

“不，不，不可能的.....”当指节换成丸山的性器就要进入时，大倉终于开口求饶。但丸山充耳不闻，只自顾自地向前推进。性器不容置喙地破开肉口拙劣的防御，缓慢而一路高歌着向深处猛进。大倉感觉自己的身体仿佛被从中破开，不由自主地向结合处看去，丸山可观的尺寸仅仅进入了一半。

“真的，不能再......”拒绝的话语被丸山的巴掌咽回了胃里，对方冷漠地提醒他没有资格拒绝当下的事。承受猛烈撞击的同时，大倉不争气的身躯学会了享受这一切，不禁摆动腰肢贴近丸山。满是泪水的脸蛋上嘴巴微张，眼神失去焦距向上翻动，俨然一副站街荡妇模样。

丸山低吼着将白浊尽数射入肉穴内，被完全灌满的初体验使大倉在高潮的晕眩中怀疑自己是否拥有了真正的女性专属器官。


End file.
